She Will Be Loved
by MyHeartiswithRomanReigns
Summary: Renee is in an abusive relationship with her longtime boyfriend,Kevin and wants out. One day Kevin goes too far and nearly beats her to death but someone saves her. That someone was her best friend, Seth Rollins. Once she is safe will she fall in love again or is the damage done for good?
1. Chapter 1

Renee Young sat in her bedroom waiting patiently for her boyfriend Kevin to get home. He said he was going out for a few hours to his friends house but he had been gone almost all night. It was now after midnight and he had left around two o' clock that day. She got up from her bed when the front door opened and when she went into the living room she saw Kevin taking off his shoes and coat. She watched as he looked at her but he didn't say anything all he did was walk pass her into the bedroom.

R- Where were you Kev?

K- I told you I was going out with some friends. I don't like when you question me.

R- How am I not suppose to question you when say you're going somewhere for a few hours but the you stay gone for almost half the day?" Renee said calmly not wanting to fight with him

K- Stop questioning me! Kevin yelled causing Renee to jump slightly

R- You don't have to yell at me. All I did was ask you a simple question and you're getting pissed off for no reas-

Renee was cut off by a hard,stinging sensation on her cheek. She looked up at Kevin with tears in her eyes and saw the shocked look on his face.

K- I'm sorry baby. I am so,so, so sorry. I didn't mean to. Shhh. Don't cry. Please don't cry." Kevin said as Renee began to cry softly as he held her. After a few minutes she pulled away to grab her duffel bag and began putting clothes in them. "Where are you going?"

R- To stay with a friend. I need to clear my head." She told him as she brushed pass him and walked out the front door.

Seth Rollins had just turned off his TV and lamp about to go to bed when he heard a knock at his front door making him groan as he got back out of bed to answer the door.

S- Renee?" He asked shocked to see her considering how her douche-bag of a boyfriend never let her talk to him

R- Hi Seth. Did I wake you?

S- No. Come in." He told her stepping aside to let her in

R- Thank you." She sighs as she keeps her face hidden from him knowing that he'd freak out and try to kill Kevin.

S- Are you okay? I haven't seen you in months.

R- Seth. I'm going to show you something but you have to promise me you won't freak out.

S- I promise I won't freak out.

R- Okay." She took a deep breath and turns to him moving her blonde hair out of the way revealing the bruise that had formed on her cheek for the slap. She watched as Seth's eyes grew before his face turned red

S- What happened? Did he do this to you? I'm going to fucking kill him!" Seth exclaimed as he ran his fingers through his two-toned hair

R- Seth calm down please. It was my fault. I...I...I egged him on when he got home I should've just shut my mou-

S- Don't you ever say that again. He had no reason to hit you." Seth told her cutting her off as he pulled her into his arms holding her tightly as he sighed. He always had romantic feelings for his blonde friend but he was too much off a punk to say anything.

R- How did I get so lucky to have you as a friend?" She whispered into his chest

S- I think I'm the one whose lucky." He responded picking her up without much of effort and carried her to his bedroom.

20 minutes later Renee was dozing off on Seth's warm chest while he played with her hair. She had changed out her sweats and put on one of his T-shirts that smelled exactly like him.

S- Goodnight Renee.

R- Goodnight ninja.

Seth couldn't help but smile at his nickname she had given him. She was by far one of his most loyal friends but he wanted her to be more, but that sold never happen. She loved Kevin too much to leave him but she could have anyone she wanted he wished she would realize that.

Renee hummed as she opened her eyes. She couldn't remember the last time she slept that well. She could hear the shower running and knew Seth was in the shower. She rolled over and saw the picture of her and Seth together and smiled softly. She loved Seth more than anything. Even more than Kevin. She heard the door being opened and quickly pretended to be asleep so she could admire the view of his wet body. She had to hold in a moan when he stepped out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel hanging dangerously low on his hips. She watched as he went through his drawers pulling out a pair of boxers, and when he dropped his towel her eyes nearly bugged out of her head as the beautiful sight before her. She always heard the whispers from the other divas about how nice Seth's ass was but now she saw it was indeed as beautiful as they said it was. Not to mention the not-so-little object between his legs. She was surprised she hasn't been caught but then again she was only peeking out through one eye. She watched him walk to his closet pulling out some sweats and pulling them on before walking out of the bedroom making her sigh as she sat up thinking about last night. She was scared to go back to Kevin but at the same time she wanted to go back to him because she loved him. She got up grabbing a pair of Seth's socks before walking out of the bedroom to find Seth cooking breakfast and...dancing?

Seth Rollins stood there dancing around to Maroon 5 'Moves Like Jagger' playing from the radio. She smiled at how silly he looked, he was singing into the spatula while shaking his butt around oblivious to her presence. He spun around jumping almost two feet in the air when he saw her.

S- How long have you been standing there?" His face was bright red from blushing but it only made her smile wider

R- Long enough to see you got moved like Jagger." She giggled when his face got darker. Her smile immediately faded when she saw the devilish smirk that appeared on his handsome face as he stalked towards her. She backed up slowly as he approached her before she turned around and ran to his bedroom slamming the door shut and locking it.

S- RENEE! Open the door right now.

R- No!

S- If you don't open this right bow you are going to regret it." Unbeknownst to Seth he was actually scaring Renee. She backed away and quickly his under the bed hoping he wouldn't find her if he got in. She heard the door open and Seth's heavy footsteps walk in. She watched his feet walk into his closet then to his bathroom before he stood at the side of the bed sighing.

S- Renee? Stop hiding from me. Renee?" He frowned as he wondered where she was then he realized he hasn't looked under the bed. He got down on his knees spotting her feet, he smirked grabbing them and pulling making her scream. She struggled in his tight grip as pulled her from under the bed she kicked her feet sitting up when her feet connected with Seth's face making him grunt and fall back in pain. She gasped as she looked at him before getting up and running...well attempting to since Seth grabbed her foot, tripping her up then he straddled her trapping her beneath his body

S- why'd you do that, Renee? That wasn't very nice." He said huskily in her ear, kissing his way down her neck making her moan, her back arched up as he found her sweet spot.

R- Settthhh." She moaned out, "Please."

S- Please what?" He whispered lustfully in her ear. Before she could answer her phone started ringing bringing them back to reality as Seth pulls away from her allowing her to answer it.

(R= Renee and K= Kevin)

R- Hello?

K- Renee? Baby where are you?

R- I'm at a friends house, Kevin. I'll be home soon.

S- Renee do you want some coffee?" Renee whip her head back at Seth who stood there with an innocent look on his face.

K- Who the hell was that? Are you with Rollins?

R- I have to call you back." She said glaring at Seth who just smirked as she hung up, "I hate you."

S- You weren't saying that when you were moaning my name a few minutes ago.

R- Screw you.

Renee took a deep breath as she stepped into the apartment she shared with Kevin. She looked around and frowned when she didn't see him but when she walked into their bedroom she found him going through her drawers.

R- Kevin? What the hell are you doing?" She asked him as he turned around to face her with a picture frame in his hand. She recognized it immediately. It was her and Seth at Disneyland with Mickey Mouse ears on their heads. "What are you doing with that?"

K- getting rid of all things Seth Rollins." He told her pushing past her to throw away the picture.

R- Don't do that! Kevin!

K- I told you I didn't want you talking to him and yet you went to his house last night.

R- why are you so insecure? I love you. Seth is only my friend!

K- really? Because the hickey on your neck says otherwise." He said glaring as Renee's mouth opened in shock before she closed it.

R- Okay. So Seth and I were playing around. Nothing happened!

K- I'm sorry baby. Its just... I see the way he looks at you and... I don't want you to leave me." He told hugging her tightly. Renee sighed. His hugs didn't feel like Seth's did. Seth's hugs were calm, loving, and gentle, as for Kevin's...she didn't feel the same way when she hugged him. She loved Seth. She wanted Seth but she knew she couldn't hurt Kevin like that.

A/N- I hope you all enjoyed my story, its my first one so I'm a bit nervous about how people will like it. I don't own Seth Rollins or Renee Young the only character I own is Kevin. Seth will be completely out of character in this story so again I hope you all enjoy.


	2. You' so beautiful baby

Renee's POV

I was reading a book while waiting for the plane to land in Davenport, Iowa, Seth's home town. Kevin was next to me texting someone he wouldn't tell me about. I glanced around the plane and spotted Seth sitting next to his girlfriend, Zahra. I hate that blue-eyed tramp. Because of her Seth almost got fired but yet he still ended up dating her after Leighla. I wish it was me sitting next to him and not that whore. I was pulled out of my thoughts by Kevin roughly grabbing my jaw jerking my head around to look at him.

"What did I tell you about staring at that two-toned lowlife?" He said lowly not wanting to draw attention to us

' **The only lowlife on the plane is you**.' I thought to myself

"Did you just call me a lowlife, bitch?" Kevin asked angrily

'FUCK! I said that **out** loud.'

"Kevin I-" I was cut off by his fist connecting with my nose and that's when I heard it crack

"Watch you're mouth." He said to me putting his headphones on and turning away to look out the window . I could feel my eyes watering from the pain. I knew it was probably broken. I looked up and saw Seth getting out of his seat heading towards me which caused my heart rate to increase. He walked by tugging on my sleeve as he did so. I got up and followed him to the back and into the tiny bathroom.

"Seth before you say anything I'm fine. Its probably just fractured." I tried to explain but he wasn't having it

"'Just fractured'? How are you okay wit the fact that he keeps hitting you? You can't go on like this." He told me pulling me into his chest and burying his nose in my hair

"I don't have a choice, ninja. I love him. I have no one to go to." I whispered as my eyes started to water

"You have me. You'll always have me. You can leave." He said

"And go where? I live with him." I said pulling away to look up at him considering he was taller then I was

"You can come stay with me. Zahra won't mind. She's quite fond of you." He said just as someone knocked on the bathroom door

"Seth? Babe, the plane is about to land. You and Renee might wanna come back before Kevin realizes you're together." I heard Zahra say. Seth got some tissue and cleaned my bloody nose before he unexpectedly jerked it back into place while covering my mouth so no one can cry of pain. Tears sprang to my eyes again but Seth wiped them away before kissing my cheek, extremely close to my lips. He opened the door and there stood a sympathetic looking Zahra.

"Are you okay, Renee? I saw what happened?" Zahra asked

"I'll be fine. Thanks for your concern." I looked over her shoulder and noticed Kevin heading towards us. I felt Seth squeeze my hand and I immediately relaxed.

"Renee...what are you doing with him?" My boyfriend from hell asked trying to hold in his anger

"Renee and I were getting something to drink. We got so caught up in talking about the amazing matches on RAW tonight that Seth came to check on us. Sorry if we worried you." I looked at Zahra in shock. She was actually helping me get out of having to explain why I was with Seth.

"Oh...come on Renee we're landing soon." Kevin told me pulling me away from them. I looked back and saw Seth looking at me worriedly.

(Seth's POV)

I couldn't help but worry about Renee as we landed. Even Zahra was worried about her. I felt bad for leading Zahra on about my feelings for her but I didn't want to hurt her. I decided it would be best if I ended things with her so she wouldn't get hurt

"Zahra I need to talk to you." I said turning to face her

"Seth I already know what you are going to say. I think its best if we break up. I know you love Renee and I don't want to stand in the way of you being happy. Save her Seth. Save her before its too late." Zahra said kissing me on the cheek just as the plane touched down

(Author's POV)

Renee stepped off the plane with Kevin holding her arm tightly making sure she couldn't get away from him.

"I know Rollins' little slut was lying. I bet you fucked him in the bathroom, didn't you?" He whispered harshly gripping her arm tighter

"No I didn't. Let go of my arm. It hurts." Renee said trying to pry her arm out of his death grip

"I'll let go when I feel like it. Don't make me break your neck next." He said making her eyes water

Skipping to RAW

(Renee's POV)

I was sitting in Seth's locker room in a corner crying because...well I didn't know why I was crying. I heard the door open and Seth walk in but I didn't look up until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up into the concerned chocolate eyes of my best friend, Seth Rollins.

"What's wrong baby?" He asked me pulling to me to his chest. I tried to answer but was overtaken by another round of sobs as he tried to comfort me while whispering sweet nothings in my ear. "I love you, sweetheart. Remember that, okay? I'll always be here for you. Always. I'll never, ever leave your side." He whispered to me. I relaxed a few minutes later and the tears stopped. I was exhausted from the flight and all I wanted to do was sleep. My eyes grew heavy so I closed them and fell asleep in the warmth of my best friends strong arms.

(Seth's POV)

I picked Renee up in my arms and laid her down on the couch in the locker room. I turned back around to see Roman and Dean staring at me obviously waiting for a explanation but I couldn't tell them. It wasn't my place. When Renee was ready to tell people other than me than we'll talk but until then...they'll have to wait.

"I can't tell you guys. Its not place to. I love Renee to much to betray her trust like that. I'm sorry guys." I told them hoping they'd understand and thankfully they did

"Aye uce, don't sweat it. We understand how much you care about her but we need to know. And soon." Roman said patting me on the back

"Yeah man...like Rome said, we understand. Whatever it is...just take care of her. We don't want to see her hurt." Dean said just as a producer knocked on the door to tell us our interview was in five minutes. I looked at Renee and how peaceful she looked laying there and smiled. I didn't want to wake her up but I had to.

"Renee? Sweetheart? Wake up." I said shaking her gently. She grunted out of anger as she sat up. She hated being woken from her sleep

"Sleepy." She said rubbing her eyes as she stood up stumbling into my chest

"I know. Sleep later. Work now."

(Renee's POV )

I had just finished my interview with Seth and was heading back to his locker room to sleep. I opened the door and walked in yawning and collapsed onto the couch just as the door opened again.

"You okay, Renee?" I heard Seth ask as he moved around the room removing his clothes

"I'm fine ninja." I answered opening my eyes only to find Seth directly in front of my face

"You're so beautiful baby." He said running his thumb over my jawline

"Seth...what are you do-" I was cut off by his lips crashing onto mine. As soon as his lips meant mine I felt fireworks. I couldn't help the moan that escaped as he climbed on top of me pressing my body into the couch. I gasped when he grinded his hips into mine and he took that as a chance to slide his tongue into my mouth.

"Seth." I couldn't help but moan. His lips were so addictive. I couldn't stop kissing him even though I knew what we were doing was wrong I didn't care.

"Renee... We can't do this here." He said nibbling at my neck softly

"I know. This is wrong." I said pushing him back some

"No... I mean... We need more room." He said getting off of me and grabbing some pants and a shirt, pulling them on quickly but not before I noticed the visible bulge in his boxers as he panted heavily from the kiss

I knew what we were going to do was wrong. I knew I should say no and tell him to go to Zahra.

"Okay." But I still agreed to go with him

(Seth's POV)

We got to the hotel in under 10 minutes considering how fast I drove wanting nothing more than to bury myself deep inside of her. She teased me the whole way there which resulted in her hand being squeezed by my thighs. I was hard as a rock right now and I knew there was no way she would be walking later.

I currently had her pinned against the wall of the elevator with her legs wrapped around my waist while I kissed her petal soft lips. The elevator dinged signalling that we were on the right floor but I didn't let go immediately. I let go a few seconds later but when I turned around to walk off the elevator with her there was someone standing there that I didn't want to see.

"Kevin." I heard Renee whisper hoarsely signalling that she was scared to death

"Renee. Seth. What's going on?" He said looking directly at Renee with a look of pure rage

"Nothing. We were having a talk." I said pulling Renee behind him in case he tried to do something

"So that talk involved playing tonsil hockey with each other? I knew you were fucking him!" Kevin yelled causing Renee to whimper, "How long have you been cheating on me? ANSWER ME!" He yelled again and when I looked behind me Renee was crying silently

"Kevin... You're scaring her. Just relax, okay? I kissed her. The kiss was completely one-sided. Don't blame her." I told him hoping he'd believe me

"Renee, let's go. Now." He said turning around and walking down the hall to what I guessed was his room with Renee. I felt Renee move from behind me causing me to frown.

"You don't have to go with him." I said cupping her face in my hands

"I have to. I love him a lot. We shouldn't have done what we did in your locker room. I'm sorry Seth," she said turning and leaving me standing there to deal with rejection.

-'-'-'-

A/N- sorry about all this POV changes. Hope you enjoy this chapter!✌


	3. Saving Renee pt2

(Renee's POV)

The look on Seth's face when I walked away from him was . but that wasn't what I was worried about. I was worried about what Kevin was going to do to me once we got to our hotel room. And I didn't have to wait long because as soon as we walked in I found myself being thrown into the desk that was in our room. I cried out in pain as he came over to continue his assault. He grabbed a fist full of my hair and began punching me repeatedly as blood began to fill my mouth.

"I told you to stay away from him. But. You. Didn't. Listen." He said in between punches. I laid there unable to do anything to defend myself. Last time I did that, I ended up not being able to work for two months because of the bruises on my body.

"Ungrateful little whore. All that I've done for you and you and sleep with Rollins?! Answer me!" He yelled pulling me up by my hair and throwing me into the wall

Another groan escaped my lips as my ribs began to ache. A strangled cry escaped my mouth when I felt his foot connect with my back

"Why. Don't. You. Listen!" He said between his harsh kicks

"I'm sorry! Kevin please!" I begged the pain spreading through my body becoming too much

"Look at you. You're pathetic. I WISH YOU WERE DEAD!" He shouted kicking me in the face where I heard something crack, "It's YOUR fault that I'm like this. If you had been a good girlfriend we wouldn't be here."

"I'm sorry! I-I'm sorry. Please. No more. No more. I can't-" I was cut off by a harsh kick to my stomach that made me cough up even more blood

"Oh... I'll make you sorry alright." He said grabbing his belt and hitting me across the back with it as my cries of pain went unheard

(Seth's POV)

"She rejected me, Zahra. I love her so much and she doesn't feel the same way. I almost had her. I-I was this close. Fuck! Why doesn't she love me?" I said pulling at my hair as I paced back and forth in my room

"Seth... Babe just calm down okay? She does love you. She just scared to leave him. I see the way she looks at you all you need to do is fight for her. Go talk to her." She said to me placing a hand on my shoulder. I looked down at her and saw the sympathetic look in her eyes and sighed. I pulled her into a hug and held her tightly kissing her hair before pulling away and walking out the door to find Renee.

I found the door I was looking for and knocked softly hoping she was still awake. I frowned when I heard the sound of someone crying on the other side. I listened closer and noticed it was Renee's cries followed by the sound of an object connecting with flesh.

I got My phone and sent a text to Hunter, Dean, Roman, Jimmy, and Jey telling them to meet me at room 653 before I kicked the door in to find Kevin hitting Renee with a belt. A growl escaped my lips as I charged and began punching him in the face repeatedly.

"You son of a fucking bitch. I'll kill you. I'll kill you. I'LL KILL YOU!" I screamed as I felt arms pulling me off of him. I looked back and saw it was Roman and Dean holding me back while Hunter, Jey, and Jimmy tended to an now unconscious Renee.

"We gotta get her to a hospital." Hunter said giving me a look that said 'we'll talk later'

Seth's POV

"Are you okay sir?" I looked up and saw a doctor standing in front of me with a shirt that was way too tight and a skirt that was way too short

"Yeah. Thanks for asking." I answered trying not to be rude

"Are you sure? You look...tense." She said stepping closer

"Come any closer and I'll call security." I told her and she scoffed before walking away

"Hey." I froze in my spot at that voice. I turned and sure enough it was her. Leighla.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her looking back down at my hands

"I was here for an appointment. You?" She asked sitting next to me

"Why do you care? You posted naked photos of me on the internet and left me. So why do you care?" I asked just as the doctors came out

"Seth Rollins?" He asked

"Yes. Is she okay?" I asked nervously

"Well Ms. Young has two fractured ribs, her nose is also fractured, her shoulder was dislocated but we fixed that, a concussion, and she had minor internal bleeding. Nothing we couldn't fix." The doctor told me as I felt my blood start to boil again as the urge to kill Kevin came back

"When can I see her?" I asked standing up

"Right now if you wish. But only one visitor at a time. You're girlfriend needs to stay out here." The doctor told me

"She's not my girlfriend. The only woman I need in my life is lying in a hospital bed." I told him walking off to find Renee's room

Renees's Pov

 **Darkness.**

 **Pain**

 **Beeping.**

 **Repeat.**

 **Darkness.**

 **Pain.**

 **Beeping.**

 **Repeat.**

Seth's POV

Renee hadn't woke up since I had been back there with her. The doctor said they gave her some pain meds so I shouldn't be surprised that she is still asleep. I closed my eyes in an attempt to get some shut eye for when Renee wakes up.

"Knock, knock." I opened my eyes and saw Roman, Jimmy, Jey, and Dean in the doorway

"Hey guys." I said sitting up in the chair

"What up uce?" asks Jimmy as he took a seat on the edge of Renee's bed careful not to jostle her sleeping form

"Nothing much. I'm just worried about her. What if she's never the same after what he did to her?" I asked looking over at her watching the rise and fall of her chest

"She'll be okay. She's got us and she's got you." Rome reassured

"Yeah. With the five of us combined, there's no way she won't get back to being her old self." Dean told me

"Seth..." I heard her say breathlessly as her eyes fluttered ever so slightly

"Hey sweetheart. Im right here, okay?" I whispered softly as she looked around the room slowly before her eyes locked with mine

"Seth..." she whispered hoarsely reaching for me

"Shh shh. Im right here. Im right here." I told her kissing the side of her head gently

"It hurts." Renee whispered as tears filled her green eyes

"I know. Just relax. It'll feel better soon." I promised her kissing her hand as softly as possible

I glanced up at Jimmy, Jey, Roman, and Dean who were watching our exchange with sad eyes. Roman and Dean were extremely close to Renee so what happened to her messed with them as well as me. We were gonna fix Renee. No matter how long it took.

A/N- Here's another update fellas. Thank you all for the support and I'll keep writing as long as you'll have me. XOXO. ?


	4. Chapter 4

She will be loved

Renee's pov

I woke up in a lot pain but not like I was yesterday. I looked to my left and saw Seth spread eagle on a cot snoring loudly with his foot pressed against Roman's face who was fast asleep next to him not snoring which was surprising since he was a 6'3, 265lb. Samoan, and Dean looked as though he threw himself on top of both of them with his butt in Seth's face. It made me laugh at the sight but I immediately stopped when I felt a dull ache in my ribs.

"Renee?" I looked at the door and Hunter standing there which surprised me

"Hi Hunter." I said attempting to sit up but immediately regretting it when I felt a sharp pain in my ribs again

"Relax. Don't make any sudden movements." He told me readjusting my pillows trying to make me as comfortable as possible

"Thanks for coming here. I know you're a very busy man."

"I care about all of my employees Renee. And I don't like when one of them is hurt. Especially the female ones. I have a soft spot for all of the Divas believe it or not but it's true. Its my responsibility to take care of you and yet you still ended up hurt." Hunter looked stressed but I didn't know why I mean… I'm just another Diva whose check he signs

"Its okay Mr. H. I'll be all set and ready to get back to work in no time." I reassured him and he smiled gratefully at my reassurance. We fell into a comfortable silence as I closed my eyes intent on getting more rest.

The comfortable silence was broken by a loud, obnoxious sound that came from the side of the room where the boys were sleeping. Hunter and I whipped heads towards them just in time to see Seth scrunch his nose up as he opened his eyes only to come face to face with Dean's butt. Well, face to butt.

"Ahhh!" Seth yelled pushing Dean off the bed which resulted in him pushing Roman off as well. Both men landed with a loud thud and groan which made me and Hunter laugh, this time I held my ribs in order to prevent any more pain

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Dean shouted pulling himself up from the floor

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'WHAT THE HELL'? YOU FUCKIN' **FARTED** IN MY FACE, DEAN!" Seth shouted right back

"SHUT UP!" This time it was Roman who yelled shoving both Dean and Seth to the floor, "Who pushed me?" He asked looking between the two men who were sitting on the floor glaring at one another

"Stupid." "Ugly." "Crazy." "Ass-kisser." "Lunatic." "Diva." "Butt-munch." (Shout out to whoever came up with that name. J)

"Take that back!" Dean gasped

"Nope." Seth said back smirking

"Stop acting like two year olds before you get us kicked out." Roman told them both

"He started it!" Dean exclaimed folding his arms in a childish manner

"I don't care. Quit it. Now." Roman's tone let the boys know he wasn't playing around with their childish antics

"Now that I've seen what you do outside the ring, I'm starting to wander why I hired you three." Hunter said chuckling to himself

"I still hate you." Seth said standing up and that's when Hunter and I took in all three men's attire.

Seth was standing there in nothing but Power Ranger themed boxers, Dean was in Joker themed boxers, and Roman- well Roman was in Superman themed briefs. They all turned around and when they realized we were staring they looked down at their underwear and back up at us with deep red blushes painting their cheeks.

"I'm gonna go put my clothes back on. Come on butt-munches." Roman said gathering his clothes from the pile on the floor and going into the bathroom as Seth and Dean followed

"They are such man-babies." Hunter said causing me to smile

"Yeah. They are." I agreed

* * *

Hunter's POV (Boo-yah. New POV people.)

Its all my fault. If I hadn't told Kevin about Renee she wouldn't be in here. I watched as she played with her fingers while staring at me with her head tilted. She does it a lot when she's thinking.

"Hunter… why do you care about me so much? I mean all I do is interview Superstars and Divas. I'm not that important." She told me looking down at her nails

"You are important, Renee. More important to me than you'll ever realize." I told as she looked at me confused

"DEAN! Give me back my shirt!" We both heard Seth yell

* * *

Seth's POV

Renee fell back asleep a few hours after Hunter left to go take care of some business but he said he'd be back later. Roman had gone to the airport to pick up Galina and JoJo while Dean… well I didn't know where Dean went. The doctors said that she needed her rest so I was glad she was sleeping. The doctor said she should be cleared to go home in a few days if everything went as planned. I was so glad I got to her when I did. I don't think I would survive if I lost her. I looked up at her beautiful sleeping face. She looked like an angel when she slept. She always asked me what I loved about her. I always told her there was a certain way she did things that made me love her. I don't know how Kevin could ever hurt her. She was the sweetest person you could ever know yet he beat her like she was a monster. I wish I could have stopped him but I didn't know.

"Seth?" I heard her soft voice whisper. I looked over and saw her sleepy smile as she held her hand out to me

"Hey baby." I said kissing the top of her hand gently

"Why are you still here?" She asked yawning

"Because I love you." I told her and she looked at me with a smile

"I know." That was always her response. I knew she wasn't ready to trust anyone yet so I accepted that she wasn't ready to say I love you.

A/N- Short chapter. I know. The net one will be longer. Enjoy!


End file.
